Epileptic Nightmare
by Forest of Tearful Temptations
Summary: The story of a club owner, Naruto, who tempts a frustrated Uchiha, Sasuke, and falls into the unrelenting chians of lust grown love, otherwise known as addiction. SasuNaru, possible NaruSasu and maybe some other pairings.


Hello dearest reader,

This is my first fic, so please be kind, but truthful if you take the time to review, i hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I make no claim to right, name, or title of the characters that appear below especially those belonging to the Naruto series and make no profit from this endeavor.

* * *

Looming curls of smoke seemed to swirl to the steady, mellow beat of the Chill-room, accenting the deep navy blue walls with intricate patterns before being sucked up by an air vent. It was cold in the room, an illusion of dim blue lighting making the lounge seem entrenched in ice and water. My chest swells as I take in a breath of the heady smoke, mixed faintly by the mint and pine incense. I feel the sweat chilling on my body and shudder, sweet temptation coupled by longing placations. The sounds of ragged breathing permeates the air along with the steady of the mellow music, seeming to beat for your heart, which exploded in the Rave-room, and sets about your body a sensation of static euphoria. Opening my eyes I take in the people about me, the couples glued together in shadowed corners, the predatory and prey dotted about in not-so random assortments, each with their heads back, eyes closed, and trembling bodies that seek to slow down from the ferocity of the dance.

Moments pass without my notice, and the feeling of boredom settles about me like an uncomfortable blanket, itching here and there but not to be self-scratched. I stand in one movement of fluid grace seemingly languid and stride over to the large archway that leads to the Rave-room. Stepping from the chill room the colors swell, the blue is dispelled into a spectrum of reds, but not suddenly as the blue becomes purple in swirls along the walls, then a solid violet which becomes entangled with an angry red, and is conquered by the orange-crimson hybrid hue of a raging inferno and a fox's fur. The music greets me in the purple; a muffled beat of rapid tempo, and slowly fills the room and my body as colors swirl and change. Greeted by the sight of writhing, twisting bodies, minds lost in the carnal promises of danger and satisfaction, I smirk. I glide across the floor with an air of delectability; the bodies take no notice of me until I touch them, parting gratefully, and then cling again to me as I walk amongst them. I begin to dance with them in the heated orgy of writhing, grinding and teasing, and am hot once more, but not lost to the tides of abandon around me. I glance out with my cerulean eyes, feeling them gloss over with lust, and am lost again to the chaotic tones of the music, seeking oblivion in this bestial party, instead of the void of desolate heartache; forgetting myself, my name, my place, that I am Uzumaki Naruto, or that this is my club, for the club truly is it's name, Epileptic Nightmare.

-Change of POV-

I remain stoic; perusing the scene of this new club my friends have brought me to, whilst under the threat of many unpleasant experiences involving rabid fan-girls. I watch the mass orgy in the center as people relieve their stress and bodily fluids. The heady scent of carnal release sits in the air as humid heat, though the chill of the AC runs smooth across my skin. It is one undulating mass of euphoric flesh, filled with hundreds of individual bodies that have found some sense of abandon and are at a loss to what they are doing, who they are touching, it is the "rave ride." Feeling a sudden urge to enter the fray, I resist out of prideful familial duty, yet find myself being hurtled into the fray, a smug expression on two of my compatriots, and am surrounded by sweet, infernal desire. Though I act the tree in the river and do not fall to my inhibitions, I lament for an amnesia, and as I lament, am greeted by a saffron cascade of gold-spun thread arranged neatly in chaotic spikes and feel a pique of curiosity slip from under my steely resolve. Upset, the blond turns to me expectantly with a delicious pout and a shocking blast of arctic-blue, I feel my will quiver from solidity as this creature suddenly rubs against me with whispers in my ear, "dance for me," accompanied by a knee-quaking flick of wet warmth on my ear. Shivering I comply, letting go of my will, and driving the repressed beast that is Uchiha Sasuke into the blond grinding against me. The music has infected me, filling me from the blonde's ministrations and my body dominates the dance with a rigid fluidity that encompasses my turquoise-eyed captivator, who eagerly meets my challenge with teasing touches and bodily promises of total appeasement. He rolls into me, drawn close, and withers my will, begging it into temptation, with another touch, his lips gently caressing my drawn, blood-beating neck I lose myself and dive into the inferno of this rave and find the oblivion of self-abandonment spelled sweet by the blonde's groping hands.

Time's touch is lost here, as my body writes against his, he whimpers delectably at my touch now, and draws me close, it seems we are alone, for that heat of detached animalistic absolution is missing, but replaced by the intimate closeness of connected loss. He groans in impatient fervor, and I comply slipping his netted shirt from tanned limbs, while exploring the writhing muscles beneath. Unhindered I clamp upon his neck, kissing gently and then nipping sweetly before soothing the wonderful mark with my expectant tongue. I am lost in his moans. That voice calling above me for more, for the loss of reality that is adjoined release, its tones coated in lustful, needy desire, dripping with the honey-sweet touch of future addiction. I feel him against me, hands impatiently rending my shirt to rags, an angry tugging at my pants. Complying I release my strained member from its vice confines; he pauses in momentary awe, drawing forth a chuckle from my throat as the red blush of profane thought fills his visage. Kissing his heated body, while I strip away his sweat-plastered pants with patient ease, he moans again sending my sanity to the limits of carnal entertainment. I draw away to see him fully, his rippling stomach as he takes ragged breaths that surly mirror my own, his weeping pride at attention and red with the anger of neglect, two unblemished mounds of supple yet firm flesh hiding the goal of my efforts. I swoop forward and we ravish each other in a fervent dance of wet flesh, drawing back only to gasp and fill screaming lungs. He cries out for finality, and enthusiastically I comply, plunging into his warmth with slow steady inch by inch. He whines in heat as his frustrated face bites down on his bottom lip in preparation. Suddenly I am taken surprised, the world fading into blurs of color, touch, and scent, while his cry of ecstasy sounds, his body slamming down upon me. Greedily I thrust forward filling him and casting all wit from each other as we pound our bodies into ecstatic sensation. He tenses about me and I am lost to bliss, the world turned white as my eyes shut down and the sensations course about me with my ding thrusts and the splash of warmth upon my stomach, chest, and face in ecstasy's euphoric abandon.

I slump over him and hear his steady breathing, his eyes are closed and face resting upon crimson sheets, I drop to his side without breaking our embrace, and let the darkness of slumber pour over me, and am lost to the mercies of my dreams and their inventive illusions of permanent perversion.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review and thank you for it if you do, if you don't than thank you for reading. Until next time, -Silva


End file.
